For You, my Rinoa
by Miaka1
Summary: How sure are you if Squall and Rinoa live happily ever after? This fic is about trust, loyalty, friendship and love.
1. Anniversary Day

For You, My Rinoa   
  
Note : Standard disclaimers applied. This fic is basically base on Squall and  
Rinoa. Please enjoy the story!!!  
_____________________________________________   
Prologue : Anniversary Day   
"Riiiiing!!!!!"   
Sound of the alarm clock rung up the whole house. Rinoa slowly fluttered up her eyelashes and peeked at the clock.   
"Ah… still early…" she said dreamily and tumbled down her bed again.  
In her mind, she guessed Squall wouldn't wake up earlier than her. Suddenly…  
"Knock! Knock!"  
Rinoa grumbled but went to open the door.   
"Squall!!" she exclaimed and slammed the door on his face.  
Squall, who was blurry for what was happening, rubbed his nose a few times. He knocked again.  
"Just a minute!" Rinoa yelled back.  
She cursed herself for letting herself being seen like this and it was Squall!! She felt like slapping herself when she looked at the mirror and saw her messy hair and ugly look. She rushed to pick up her clothes and papers, which were scattering on the floor and quickly went into the bathroom. Meanwhile, Squall waited for her outside her room. In his hands were 6 beautiful, fresh roses. That was they're 6 months anniversary from the day they first met. It's not his idea to give her the flowers, he didn't even THINK of giving her those. Not that he forgets that day but he is just not the romantic kind. It was Zell's who told him to do so (Zell? Why Zell? He is kinda romantic, in my opinion). Squall wore his usual feathery jacket and leather pants but without his gunblade. He made a promise not to bring weapons on their dates.  
It took Rinoa 15 minutes to makeover herself. She dressed in her sleeveless black tight fitting shirt and a blue knitted sleeveless overcoat. Of course she didn't forget to bring along her silver necklace. She took the last glance at the mirror and winked to herself before seeing her boyfriend.  
"I'm so, so sorry, Squall," she apologized and bowed.  
"Hmm…"  
"Ok, Ok. I know, I know," she said and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
Then he took the flowers and gave them to her.  
"Thank you, Squall!" Rinoa exclaimed and gave him a few more kisses.  
She is very happy because you can hardly receive any presents from Squall. After that, she quickly pulled Squall away.   
They had their breakfast at an open café outside Galbadia Parade. That day was a busy day. With buses and cars on the way, family outing and teenagers dating. Rinoa suddenly recalled the first time they met. He was standing against the pillar with his ever distinguish outfit. She remembered how they dance. How HE danced. She giggled to herself when she imagined it.   
"Why are you laughing?" he asked.  
"Nothing, just recalled the first time we met," she told him and waited for him to say something.  
"Oh…" he replied and continued munching his breakfast.  
Rinoa was waiting for him to say more but you know Squall. She sat back and crossed her arms and think why would she fall for this guy, this cold and 'wood' person.  
Of course Squall remembered the first time they met. They were at the ballroom. He was tracing the falling shooting star when he saw Rinoa pointing at it too. He must admit she was very beautiful in her shimmering white dress. At that time, he knew she is the one for him. She is the one he will spend his life with. Without her, he wouldn't he the Squall Leonhart of today. Though he seldom tells her but deep in his heart, he really cares for her, he loves her. Only thing is it's kinda hard for him to express his feelings.   
*Did I say something?  
He asked himself when he saw Rinoa in her mood. He quickly pays the bill and pulled her away.  
"Come!"   
He held her hand when they were walking at the pavements. It's the few times Squall held her hands, it's the few times they have dates. All they see each other is during battles or some big thing happens. Rinoa was back to normal again. She smiled and leaned closer to Squall. On their way, they saw Selphie and Zell.   
"Hi!" Rinoa greeted.  
"Yo!" Zell and Selphie greeted back, they were carrying a big sack with them.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Rinoa asked.  
They looked at Squall for the answer.  
"I guess they were just finished their training?" he lied.  
"Y…yeah! We were going to have our breakfast here," Selphie answered.  
"All the way from Balamb?" Rinoa asked and widen her eyes.  
"Yeah! We knew Galbadia has the best sandwiches and cappuccino!" Zell said.  
There was a bit of silence before…  
"Where's Irvine?" Squall asked.  
"He is still in Balamb Garden," Zell answered.  
"Balamb? What's HE doing there?" Rinoa asked and feeling confused.  
*Something is very wrong here.  
"Ah! Hahahaha, we invited him for a project. He is still doing it, hahaha," Zell told her and made a few fake laughs.  
"What is th…" Rinoa asked halfway pointing at the sack but was interrupted by Selphie.  
"I guess we are disturbing you two. We'll disappear now!" Selphie said and poked Zell with her arm.  
"Yeah! Bye!"  
And off they ran away as fast as they could. They glanced back and sweat dropped.  
"They are weird today, wonders what happened," Rinoa commented.  
"I don't know," Squall said (this guy can act!).   
After a day of fun and spending some mushy moments, Squall send her back to her house. They went to the parade to shop and Rinoa forced…no, ASKED Squall to buy her a hat. Eventually, he obeyed. After saying goodnight to each other, Rinoa kissed Squall. He let out a heavy sigh after she went into the house. If they were not careful today, Rinoa should have known their mischief by now.  
Back in Garden, he quickly ran to his dorm and found his fellow friends there.   
"Hi, Squall. How's your day?" Zell asked while putting back Squall's book back to the shelves.  
"Where's the stuff?" Squall asked ignoring his question.  
"All right here," Zell said and showed him the sack.  
"Luckily Rinoa doesn't know about this," he added.  
"You two nearly spill the beans today!" his friend talked in his louder than usual voice.  
"We'll watch our mouth," Selphie assured him and sat back at his sofa, checking her nails.  
After the silence,  
"Where's Irvine? I haven't seen him around today," Squall asked.  
The cowboy-look-alike friend of his came in and shone them with his brightest smile.  
"Looking for me?" he asked.  
"Where's are they?" Zell asked.  
"Here," he patted his pocket.  
"But we still need….." Selphie started.  
"The scores," they said together and sighed.  
"Hopefully Quistis can give us the scores fast, we still haven't got everything yet, we need time," Irvine said and all eyes were on him.  
"What do you mean WE haven't got EVERYTHING yet?" Selphie asked and gave him the eye.  
"Opps,"  
"Um… I went to fight the T-rex, it's so powerful! And I can't get the Dino Bone…" he said and soften his voice at the last sentence.  
"You what?!" the girl said in disbelieve and rolled her eyes.  
"I bet he went somewhere else flirting and neglected his duty," Zell accused.  
"Hey, you! Don't accuse me for what I didn't do or else!" Irvine said and aimed his shotgun to his friend.  
"Wanna challenge me? Good!" Zell got excited and did his rush fist.  
"Stop it! Thanks Irvine, I'll go get it tomorrow," Squall got up, thanked him and walked away.  
"See? Squall's pissed off because of you!" Zell scolded.  
"No, he is not!" Irvine defended himself.  
"Ok, you two. It's sleep time!" Selphie cast the Sleep spell on them and they went into deep sleep.   
Squall went to meet Quistis and accidentally saw her along the hallway.  
"Hi, Squall," she greeted and walked towards him.  
"I'm so sorry. I guess I have to hand in the scores later. I'm kinda busy these days. I hate it when my fan club's member always chase me around," she explained and glanced at the back. Once she did that, a group of younger girls and boys started jumping around and screamed excitedly.  
"Once I started to play at the piano, I'll hear screams and shrieks and my instinct flew away," she explained and sighed.  
Squall pitied his instructor. The moment he looked at that bunch of kids, they glared at him. They were thinking why is he with her. Without saying much, he nodded and agreed to let her have her time. Then he went back to his dorm. He glanced back to see if anyone's following him.  
He changed into his pajamas and lied on his bed thinking if Rinoa would like the present he is going to give her. Whether she'll be happy or not. Halfway thinking, he slept. 


	2. Getting the Dragon Bone

Chapter 1 : Getting the Dragon Bone   
The first thing on his mind the next morning is to get the Dino Bone. He changed into his usual clothing and head for the training center. He has his potions and remedies equipped. Before he went into the training center, he took the last glanced at his beloved picture and took a deep breath.  
*Here goes nothing!  
He walked and looked warily on his left and right. Suddenly some plant monsters attacked him! Defeating them was an easy job. There's nothing in the Garden more powerful than the T-rex. After that, he heard an expected growling sound. He hid behind some bushes and watched his enemy. It was having its breakfast, which was an awful sight. It was biting a deer by its neck and swung the whole thing several times until the head was cut off. Blood was everywhere. Brave Squall's spirit weakens but he is not going to retreat. He has come with courage, determination and hope and he is going to fight the monster until he got the Dino Bone.  
"Alright you moron, I'm your fight of the day!"   
He came out of the bushes and challenged the T-rex. As the dinosaur saw a new prey, it immediately swung the leftover into the swamp and dashed into Squall's direction. He stomped towards him and bites him with its ferocious teeth! Squall chopped the dino a few times before it threw him onto the ground. He tried to get up but his shoulder was aching and gave the T-rex a chance to strike again. It swung it's tail and send Squall into mid-air before landing onto the ground again. Squall couldn't do anything but to cast the sleep spell to it and then heal himself. After that, he summoned Shiva to fight it. The cold elemental guardian force did its job and causes the dino to tumble down. It's payback time! Squall jumped up and slashed the T-rex. At last it was defeated. Squall found the Dino Bone, kept it in his jacket and walked away from the training center.   
Back at his dorm, he took a basin of clear water and a clean cloth. He gritted his teeth while wiping the wound on his shoulder. He put some herbs onto the wound and bandaged it. After the whole process, he checked his voice machine and found out that Rinoa called and will come to visit him later the evening.  
*Great, how am I going to explain her this.   
Squall slapped his forehead and rested.  
  
It was 7 p.m. Squall changed his clothes to meet Rinoa. He wouldn't want her to know bout his injury. He went to the entrance and saw her waiting there.  
"Squall!" she waves and ran towards him.  
She hugged him and held his wounded arm, Squall cried in pain.  
"Squall, what's the matter?" she asked.  
"It's nothing… really," he lied.  
Rinoa held his arm and cause the pain again. She has already sensed something wrong when Squall was coming from Garden just now.  
"Squall, please don't hide anything from me?" Rinoa begged and felt like crying.  
Seeing the lovely face of hers melted Squall's heart. And so he told her the whole thing.  
"I just um… got into a fight with the T-rex during my training," he told her half the truth.  
"Squall that's too dangerous! What if you …." She raised her voice and stopped halfway.   
She pressed her head onto his chest and cried. Squall could only feel her warmth and caressed her strawberry scented hair.  
"Squall, promise me you'll never do this again!" she said.  
Squall hesitated but obeyed.  
"I promise,"  
She looked up and checked the wounded area. Squall then asked Rinoa her purpose to visit him.  
"Actually I was going to ask you and the others to come to the Galbadia Fun Fair next Wednesday but now you…" she explained but was interrupted.  
"I can manage that," Squall assured her.  
"But…" she started.  
"I'll come, we'll come," he added.  
Rinoa gave him a worried look but he threw her back a weak smile.  
"Mind escorting me to the cafeteria?" he asked and they went there for dinner.  



	3. Getting the Scores

Chapter 3 : Getting the Scores   
All he could do now to cover his fault is by making the present in time for Rinoa. He is still short of the scores from Quistis. After the lecture he went to see Quistis.  
"Ah, Squall. I'm finishing the song I just need few more hours. Um… maybe you can have it tonight. Oh, yes! Can you please help me contact Irvine? I need him for the composition," she said.  
"How did he get involved in this?" Squall asked her with a sterner voice.  
"I was composing when he suddenly came in and offered to help. Well, he's a genius. A very gifted composer so I need him to give me some ideas," she explained.  
After that, he went to the hospital to visit Rinoa. He brought her fresh lilies. There, he saw Irvine and Rinoa talking and laughing.  
"Squall!" Rinoa exclaimed while munching her apple.  
"Hi, Squall," Irvine greeted.  
He just nodded.  
"Irvine came an hour ago and brought me this. Have some!" she offered.  
Squall's eyes widen at her statement.  
*An hour (Squall, anything would have happened if it wanted to be happened).  
Squall was controlling himself and delivered the Quistis message to him. Irvine got excited and quickly went away. Squall went to close the window, which blew in cold breeze and made Rinoa shivers.  
"You are the best!"  
After spending a few hours there, Squall drove back to Balamb. He went to the music room to see how the composition was going on. He saw Quistis and Irvine sitting very close together.   
"Oh, Squall. Hold on, I'm searching the rest of the scores," she said and went to find the stuff.  
"Don't you think Quistis is a very attractive person?" Irvine asked his friend.  
"Huh?"   
After thinking for a while and connect some happenings, finally Squall got what he meant. He was attracted to his instructor. He told him that Quistis is very sophisticated and kind-hearted. He admired the elder one and is always praising her. Squall was relieved at first but knowing Irvine is not a serious guy towards a relationship, he has not much hope on him. He knew his instructor is rational person, a leader. She wouldn't fall into trap like this unless he is someone she trusted. Meanwhile, Irvine IS serious in this time's relationship. There is a special kind of feeling when he is close to her not like him with other girls. She got the wit, the charm and the beauty, probably those things a person need to make him stick on the ground. Absolutely perfect to Irvine.   
"Need my help?" he offered help.  
"I found it," she said.  
"Here it is. Do you want it now or after the last part is compose?" she asked Squall.  
"I'll come again later,"   
"Maybe in 1 hour time?" she asked Irvine.  
"Two hours would be best," he said and threw Squall a wink.  
He went way and glanced at them the last time and saw Irvine drawing nearer to Quistis.   
He went to look for Zell and asked him to join him for training. Zell agreed and they headed to the training center. On the way…  
"What do think about Irvine and Quistis?" Squall asked.  
"What about them?" he asked back.  
"They… you know,"   
Zell super deformed and screamed.  
"I thought it was Selphie who likes Irvine!!" he exclaimed and slapped his mouth.  
"Huh?"  
Suddenly some plant monster started to launch some attacks. They fought for a while before continuing their gossip.  
"What about Irvine and Quistis?" Zell asked with his sly look.  
"Unless you tell me about Selphie first," Squall said coolly.  
"But…(sigh), ok I'll tell you but you must promise me you'll not tell another soul," he said.  
Squall nodded.  
"Actually I found it myself not long ago. Selphie was looking at him with those… you know, eyes, but since you said what you said just now, I think she doesn't stand a chance," he said.  
"Oh…." Squall commented and continued his training.  
He glanced at his watch and excused himself. Zell wanted to go too but Squall didn't permitted; he would just make things worse.  
  
He entered the music room and Quistis was playing her song on the piano. Squall was mesmerized by the melody of the song. He must admit the song has the nicest and unique melody he has ever heard. After the song, he clapped and praised, which is something he rarely does. Quistis blushed and scratched her head.   
"Actually Irvine helped a lot too," she said.  
*Maybe I've misunderstood him.  
"My mind was full with ideas when I imagine your lovely Rinoa in my head," he told him and showed him some actions.  
*I take back my words.  
Squall frowned at him and he knew he had said something wrong.  
"I was just joking! Hahahaha!" Irvine put his hand on his shoulders and laughed.  
Squall shoves his hand off roughly and went back to his room.   
"What?" he said when Quistis looked at him.  
"It's not his fault, you know. Your words would have offended him," she said and continued her pieces while leaving Irvine standing, dumbfounded. 


	4. Making the Music Box

Chapter 4 : Making the Music Box   
Squall was spreading the sack when Zell suddenly came in.  
"Need my help?" he asked.  
Squall handed him an old scroll. Zell put on his specs and began to read from it (Specs? Zell wears specs?).  
"Ok, do you have the screws? Um…8 of them," he started.  
"Got it," Squall replied and put the 8 to another place.  
"What about 5 Shear feathers?" Zell continued the list.  
"Check,"  
"6 Iron Pipes,"  
"Check,"  
"5 Magic Stones,"  
"Check,"  
"3 Cockatrice feathers,"  
"Check,"   
"And 2 bottles of sparking water,"  
"Check,"  
"Finish," Zell let out a heavy sigh after reading that not-so-long list.  
"Scroll down," Squall commanded.  
Zell's eyes widen when he did that. There is still a long list to go. He didn't remember stocking that many materials with Selphie. The rest must have been stock by Squall.  
"Hum…. 2 Rune Rings and 1 Revive Ring,"  
"Check,"  
"2 Ammo Bullets, 1 Dark Bullet and 2 Wave Bullets,"  
"Check, check and…. Check,"  
"2 Windmill and two Sharp Nails,"  
"Got them,"  
"Finally, piano scores and Dino Bone!" Zell cried triumphantly.  
"Check and ch…" he started.  
"Damn!" Squall cursed.  
"What? No Dino Bone?" Zell asked.  
"Damn, where did I put it!" his friend cried and went on his knees to check the floor.  
"Have you check your pockets and jeans?" Zell lowered his head under the table and asked him.  
Squall digs his pocket and found it there.  
"Phew!" he let out a sigh.  
"Squall, I think you should take a rest before starting to build it. You look awful these days," his friend advised him.   
Squall yawned and nodded.   
The next day, Squall went to fetch Rinoa from the hospital. He saw Irvine at the elevator and nodded. He has brought flowers for Rinoa, which he didn't. Feeling a little guilty, he walked towards him.  
"Hi, Squall!" Irvine greeted cheerfully.  
"What are you doing here?" Squall asked rudely.  
"I… um… ah, let's visit Rinoa first," he couldn't give him the answer.  
Rinoa jumped up right after she saw them.   
"What takes you guys so long?" she asked and packed her bag.  
"If not my father has gone for his meeting, I should have been home by now," she complaint.  
*Woman.  
"For me?" Rinoa asked Irvine and took the flowers from his hands.  
"Y…Yeah, for you," he lied and sweat-dropped.  
"Um…Squall, mind car polling me to Balamb Garden?" he asked.  
He didn't give him a direct answer but through his facial expression showed that he agree to do so.  
Squall was thinking bad of Irvine while driving his car. Irvine was sweet-talking with Rinoa who giggled and played with the flowers. This really irritates Squall. He hasn't say single word during the journey. After arriving at Garden, Irvine dashed to meet Quistis. Squall was to drive Rinoa home but she insisted to follow him. After much persuasion, Squall give up and respected her choice.  
During their way to Squall's dorm, they walked by the music room and saw Irvine and Quistis chatting and laughing. Rinoa smiled.  
"Why are you smiling?" Squall asked.  
"Irvine is such a warm hearted person, unlike you. He knows how to sweet talk, unlike you. He is caring, unlike you," Rinoa said sarcastically.  
Squall was like being stabbed from the back by her words. Though he knew her meaning, he ignored her.  
They left the area and head to the dorm. On the hallway, they spotted Zell and Selphie. Zell threw Squall a why-is-she-here look and Squall threw him back a why-not look. After a short greeting to Rinoa, Zell pulled Squall aside.  
"Do you want her to see the stuff in your room, idiot?" he scolded in a whisper.  
"Shit! I forgot all bout it!" Squall exclaimed in a whisper bit too loud and cause the girls to look at them.  
"Guys' business," Zell turned to them and smiled.  
"What to do now?" his friend asked and pulled him back to the conversation.  
"Hide it of course! Here's my plan, I'll tell Selphie bout it and you tell Rinoa chan about Selphie,"   
"What about Selphie?" Squall asked curiously.  
"She knew about Irvine and Quistis already," his friend told him.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Rinoa shouted from the fountain.  
"Just a minute!" Zell yelled back.  
Squall nodded at his explanation.  
"Before you go, just wanna tell you to avoid the music room section," Squall informed.  
"There something she doesn't wanna see there…regarding Irvine," he continued.  
Zell mouth formed an 'O' shape but nothing came out of it. And so they went to tell each girl. Squall told Rinoa about Selphie's case and she understood what to do. Meanwhile Zell told Selphie what to do to avoid Rinoa being suspicious at them. And so the guys went to Squall's dorm and the girls went the other way.  
After putting everything back to the sack, they put the whole thing into the closet and they went to the cafe. A group of girls giggled as they arrived. One of them is the girl Zell secretly has a crush on. They giggled and pointed at them. The girl smiled and nodded. Zell replied her smile and blushed a bit. Later Selphie and Rinoa came. After chatting and eating, Squall took Rinoa away and left Zell and Selphie together there. The bunch of girls traced the pair until they disappear and some of them hit their fist on the table. Of course they were Squall's fans. He has attracted many young ladies to fall for him. His looks, his coolness, his attitude and the scar on his face simply lure people to fall for him. Zell looked sad when the girl and her friends leave the place after Squall went away. Selphie comforted and patted his back.  
Squall brought Rinoa to his dorm. He hoped Rinoa would not explore every inch of his dorm. She was looking everywhere like a little girl. She suddenly spotted his gunblade in its case and attempt to hold it. However the weapon is too heavy for her. Her hand slipped and let go of it. Squall pulled Rinoa by her waist before the gunblade could injure her. She looked up to face him and blushed. She apologized and went towards the window for some nice scenery. Indeed Squall's room has the nicest view of Balamb, only he didn't know about it. She sat on his bed, closed her eyes and admired the evening sunshine, which shone into the room.  
Squall couldn't resist her sweet and lovely face and stole a kiss from her. He had one hand in his pocket and the other holding her hand on her lap. Rinoa was shocked at first but then she got used to it, eased herself and drew him nearer to have a better taste of his lips. At least Rinoa now knew Squall is not as cold as he looks. Their kiss lasted for some time before they pulled away. They smiled, Squall sat beside her and put his hands on her shoulder and admired the setting sun with his beloved.  



	5. I Know How You Feel For Me

Chapter 5 : I Know How You Feel For Me   
"First, have 2 Iron pipes and 3 screws put together then recite this charm…" Squall mumbled to himself.  
"Hmm… recite it 3 times if you want it to be triangle, 4 times to be a square and so on…" he continued.  
He obeyed the instructions and piled the raw material. Then he thinks of what shape he wanted the base to be. Being a rather imaginative person, he recited the charm 6 times. A light shone and caused some magic dust sprinkled all over his desk and some tingling sound was heard. At first Squall thought that the music box would be a big one because it uses big sized material. However it turns out to be quite a small one, the size of his palm. He smiled with satisfaction and continued his work. At the end of the scroll, it warned him not to rush things. After a few hours of reciting charms and casting spells, he began to feel tired. He lied down on his sofa and looked at the ceiling. He remembered the time when he encountered the witch, the person who gave him the scroll. The screen fades and Rinoa's house appeared…  
  
Squall was standing alone at the balcony of her mansion. He was holding a glass of champagne and looking at the night's scenery. Rinoa came and approached him.  
"You are bored," she said.  
"No," he lied.  
"I know you are, I feel the same too, I'm sorry, Squall to drag you to this function," she apologized.  
"I want to wander around," he said.  
"Hmm…Ok, but I won't be coming with you because my father wants me to entertain these people," she told him.  
Squall left her house and goes where his legs have took him. After a while, he was out of Galbadia City and arrived at a deserted beach. He sat down and listened to the waves. Suddenly he heard a crying sound. It came from the bushes behind him. An unexpected visitor was lying on the ground crying softly for help. Squall went to rescue the old lady there. He could tell that she wasn't someone who lives in Galbadia by her clothing.   
"Wa…ter…" she said softly and crawled towards the sea.  
Squall quickly went to the seaside and fetches her some water. As he ran back to her, tripped and spilled the water on her body.  
"Sorry," he apologized and went to get more water.  
"Young man, just pour the water on me," she told him.  
Squall did as he was told. After some routine, the old woman got up and could walk by herself. When Squall was fetching some more water, the old lady walked passed him and went into the sea.  
*Huh? Did she just drown herself?  
Squall waded forward to look for her but she was no where to be seen. Suddenly the water separated and a beautiful figure wearing the same clothing as the old lady appeared above the water. She was standing on the water and some splashes of water accompanied her on her ankle.   
Squall blinked his eyes. He thought she was some monster who ate the old lady.  
"Thank you, young man for saving my life, you can call me the Water Witch," she said in the most elegant voice (somehow reminds me of Siren).  
Squall connects her words and the old lady's case then only he assured himself that the beautiful young lady was the old lady he met just now.  
"Because of my mischievous act, I've wander too far from where I belong and you've been very helpful to return me. Tell me your wish and it will be granted," she said.  
Squall was stunned. Did he just see a fairy?  
"There's nothing in your mind? Then I shall go, so long," she said and turned her back against him.  
"Wait!" he called.  
"There's something….. I wanted to give for Rinoa for Christmas but…" he started.  
The Water Witch turned back and smiled at him. It's one of the most enchanting smile he has ever seen. It's one of the few times she smiles too. She considers Squall lucky to see her smiling.   
"Understood," she said.  
She did some summon magic and with some movements of her hand, an old scroll floated up from the sea.  
"Here, take this," she said and threw the scroll to him.  
Squall caught it and prepared to hear her commands.  
"Here are the list of material, spells and charms for it," she said.  
*What is 'it'?  
"Follow the instructions and you shall make the magic music box for your Rinoa," she continued.  
Squall just nodded.  
"But remember, you mustn't work too hard or it will drain your spell powers," she commanded and prepared to jump back into the water.  
"Ah, I forget. I have one thing for return, cherish her or you'll loose her forever, good luck," she gave her last commands and jumped into the water.  
Squall wasn't too sure about her last sentence but he was just happy to receive the scroll.  
  
End of flashback and screen returns to Squall's room. He continued to work on the box until late night, he kind of got addicted making it.   
The next morning, Rinoa came to visit him. She saw Irvine at the music room and sees what he's doing there.  
"Hi, Irvine. What are you doing here?" she asked, half knowing the answer.  
"Hi, Rinoa chan. Hehehe, what are YOU doing here?" he greeted and giggled.  
Both of them laughed for they both knew the answers. Rinoa then asked him where Squall is.  
"I don't know but I bet he ISN'T in his room," he told her.  
"Oh…ok,"  
"Hey, Quistis is coming over, gotta go!" he said and ran towards Quistis.  
She traced them until they disappeared and went on her own.   
"He is not in his room. Hmm… where will he be? The library? No, he is not the study type. Ah, the training center!" she mumbled to herself and went to the center.  
She got her blaster edge ready in case some monsters attack her.  
Meanwhile, Squall woke up with a heavy head. He was on his way to the café when he saw Irvine and his instructor.  
"Squall, Rinoa is looking for you," he informed him.  
"Where is she now?" he asked.  
"I don't…" he started but Squall wasn't listening and he went away.  
He searched for her everywhere she could be. He suddenly heard a scream coming from the training center.   
"Rinoa!" he exclaimed and ran to her.   
Rinoa was lying on the ground quite unconsciously with blood all over her body.  
"Rinoa!!!!" Squall cried out.  
He went and helped her up. He checked her breathing to see if she's till alive. She is alive but there are scratches and bruises all over her hands and legs. A growling sound of a T-rex was heard not far from them. He knew it was it that made her like this.  
"You are going to pay for this!!!!!!!" he shouted and pulled out his gunblade.  
The T-rex went for hide behind the bushes when he saw Squall dashing towards him with his weapon. A suddenly laugh was heard behind him. He turned around and saw Rinoa standing there laughing. She was laughing until tears formed in her eyes and clenched her stomach. She then tumbled down, unbalanced. Squall just looked at her in disbelieve. She signaled him to come to her, still haven't finish laughing.  
"Squall…hahaha, you are so funny when you are serious, hahaha," she laughed and licked her finger, which was full with blood.  
"What are you talking about?" he asked with concerned and check if she is being cast a spell.  
"Taste this!" she said and took some 'blood' from her hand and forced him to eat it.  
Squall looked at her in disgust at first but after tasting it, he rised an eyebrow.  
*Huh?  
"Squall, this is tomato sauce, silly!" she told him.  
"I'm unharm! Hahaha!" she continued.  
Squall was waiting for more explanation.  
"Then why are you screaming just now?" he asked in a I-wanna-know-what-you-are-talking-about voice.  
"I was screaming because the baby Rex was snatching your lunch that I've brought for you!"  
Squall turned to look at the baby Rex, which wasn't too 'baby' to him. It was almost 2 times his size but to a Rex, it's still a baby. Rinoa dig a handful of Squall's redesigned lunch and threw it to the Rex. It munched its food happily. Rinoa took another handful of his lunch and pressed it on his mouth.  
"Rinoa!" Squall yelled.  
He took the bottle of tomato sauce and poured it on top of her head.  
"Squall!" Rinoa yelled back.  
The baby Rex ignored them as they continue food fighting. It ate the leftovers, which were scattering all around the place. They threw whatever leftovers to each other and at one time, Squall landed on top of Rinoa. He kissed her and wiped the sauces on her face. The baby Rex saw the awkward scene, let out a loud growl and jumped into the swamp. The couple giggled and continued their awkward manner. After the good time, Squall brought Rinoa to his dorm to clean up themselves. He switched to Selphie's dorm when he suddenly remembers his unfinished project by giving Rinoa an excuse that it's not proper to change in his room.  
"Whoa! What happened to you guys?" Selphie asked once she open the door.  
Both of them just giggled and Rinoa went in to have a bath. Squall went back to his dorm to clean up himself and send her home before dark.  



	6. Finishing the Project

Chapter 6 : Finishing the Project   
"Pour some sparkling energy into the windmill and shake it," Squall red from the scroll.  
"And recite the following spell,"  
After that, the box shone some light out and Voila! The shell is made. It looks like a glass ball more than a music box. Squall sometimes get fed up when he couldn't get some steps right. Sometimes he read the wrong charm, sometimes he forgot the lines, all due to his tiredness. He has spent so much time on this project of his, he neither comes out from his room nor to eat.  
"Squall sama," a little voice came out.  
It was a super deformed Carbuncle. The rabbit kinda look alike guardian force has been a good friend and a great fighting companion. Carbuncle would come out and entertain its master when he's bored. Sometime, it will bring him a cup of coffee or even massage him. Squall has been processing the box for a few weeks now and he only sleeps for 2 hours each day. He seldom goes for lectures too and this made Quistis and the others very worried.  
"Squall sama, I think you need to rest," Carbuncle said.  
"No, Carbuncle. I need to finish it fast. Christmas is just next week," he told him and forced smile.  
Carbuncle could only frown at him. Squall indeed looked very tired and he has thick eye bags. The caring GF could stand him no longer and cast his powers over him.  
"What are you doing?!" Squall shouted.  
Not only he is tired but also grumpy but his favourite GF didn't blame him.  
"Squall sama, you must rest! Rinoa sama wouldn't like it too if she knows about you," he said.  
Squall knows it has its point. And so he listened to Carbuncle and lied down on his bed. He slept instantly and it was already 5a.m in the morning.   
Zell came in the next morning to see how his buddy is doing. Squall was snoring like a pig when he came in. He wanted to wake him up but after few tries, he gave up. He pitied his friend and left him continued sleeping. Actually he came because Quistis have given the SeeD cadets an assignment to do. The assignment will bring them higher ranking and receive a world known badge for excellence, if they suceed. Since Squall was so sleepy, he planned to let him know later. This has happened for a few times until one night…  
"Squall," Zell called as he came in.  
"Quistis gave us an assignment to do. The 1st test will begin next week," he informed.  
"Um…" was the only answer Squall gave him.  
Squall was concentrating on his own project.  
"Squall! This is a very important test! Come on, take it seriously!" Zell shouted at him when he acted like he listened.  
"I know, I'll make it," he replied.  
"You better come for tomorrow's lecture, Quistis is very mad at your absence," he continued and left the room feeling very angry over him.  
Squall wasn't the Squall he usually knows. Last time, Squall would take any mission, any test seriously but now what only matters to him is doing his own project. Zell went to Selphie to talk about this matter.  
"Selphie, Squall is getting on my nerves," he complaint.  
"Why?" she asked in the bathroom, combing her hair.  
"He is a changed person. He isn't like that last time. He takes his tests and assignment seriously but now after he started making that… that box thing, he isn't himself anymore," he told her.  
"Well, as far as I know Squall, he is a responsible person. I'm sure he'll make it. Moreover, the box is important to him. Let's imagine how will Rinoa react if she knows he cared for her so much. If I'm her, I'll wrap my arms around his legs! Hahahaha!" she said excitedly.  
"I find the wrong person to discuss this," Zell mumbled to himself.   
The next day, Squall attended Quistis's class. She can hardly recognize him at first because he has turned pale, thin, has thick eye bags and even his cheeks were sunken. After the class, he went to her and asked about the test.  
"Quistis, can you brief about the SeeD test?" he asked.  
"What happened to you?! You looked…. Like a dead man walking. Did you sleep last night?" she asked her student with concern.  
"Ye…awn, yes I mean, at 4am," he answered.  
"Look Squall, not that I object you to do your own project but you must care about the SeeD's project too,"  
"That's why I (yawn) came," he said and yawned.  
"Squall oh, Squall," she sighed and gave him the instructions.   
Later that night, he got his chance to finish the box. Due to her father's request, Rinoa has gone with him for a business vacation. This is beneficial to Squall because no one would disturb him and that night is the best night to do the performing because the last step requires the moonlight. This is the last section he has to complete in order to finish his project. And so little Carbuncle took the box and placed it on the windowsill.  
He piled the last ingredient, which consisted the powder of the Dino Bone, the bullets and the music scores. He must have full concentration and think properly during the performance. Little Carbuncle just stood at the corner and watched him.  
"Nothing I want, but to satisfy my Rinoa, may you grant, this box to be done," he recited and a bright light enveloped his body (ok, it doesn't rhyme).  
He has full concentration on Rinoa. He thinks of her face and events they've gone through. He remembered the first time they met in the ballroom, how they dance and how she left. He remembered the next time they met again, he thought it was only an illusion because she looks like an angle and was gone after the ball. He remembered how they fought together, how they defeated the monsters, how she cared for him when he was injured and when she stayed by his side through thick and thin. He remembered how she cried for him and called his name, no one has ever cried for him, no one has ever been that good to him and knowing that she's the one for him. He remembered how she made him lunch when she doesn't even know how to fry an egg. He remembered they had many quarrels; they didn't last but strengthen their love. He remembered her kisses from her lush, sweet lips, which still lingers in his mind and hope to taste them when he wakes up every morning. He remembered…  
The song, 'Eyes on Me' was played during the performance because that was what Quistis composed for him (I can't think of any other song, which fits this fic more perfectly ^_^). The magic music box was formed in a hexagon-sphere (I hope you know what I mean) and it turns anti-clockwise when the song is playing, its glass shell has turned into a crystal shell, which shone, ever so brightly under the moonlight.  
Some magic dust landed on Squall right after he has finished it. He smiled with satisfaction and was proud of himself. Suddenly his focus becomes blur and all he sees is black in colour.   
"Squall sama!" Carbuncle called.  
He fainted.   
Squall woke up in the infirmary with Rinoa on his side, sleeping with her head on the bed. He pressed his head, which felt like tons of stone in it. His movements made Rinoa jerked up from her sleep. She looked at Squall, just looked at him and Squall blinked. Then she buried her face on his chest.  
"Squall! You're awake!" the rest came in and cheered happily.  
"Wh…what happened?" he asked, shaking his head.  
"You have slept for 3 days!" Selphie said.  
"Irvine send you here in the nick of time or you are in he…" Zell told him and Selphie slapped his mouth went he was going to say 'it'.  
"Urgh…"  
"The patient need some rest, you guys can come later," Dr. Kadowaki said.  
They left Squall and Rinoa there. Rinoa hasn't said a word since he woke up. She has buried her head for too long on his chest, he was feeling soaked.  
"Rinoa?" Squall called her.  
No respond.  
"Rinoa, you dead?" he joked.  
"Rinoa,"  
"Baka,"  
"Rinoa! Rinoa! Rinoa!" Squall called again and again.  
"Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka no Squall!!!" she yelled and punched him.  
All the patients there were looking at them. Squall nodded as a sign of apology.  
"You scared me!" she shouted at him.  
"I…" he started.  
"You heartless little brat!"  
"Am…" he was interrupted again.  
"You're so selfish and mean!" she expressed and cried.  
"Sorry…" he managed the word finally.  
"Go to hell!"  
Squall was silent and let her cry. Later she unglued her face to his shirt and looked at him with red, swollen eyes. Squall super-deformed for half a second.  
"Promise me you'll never endanger your life ever, ever again!" she said loudly.  
He went silent for a while and looked at her.  
"I promise,"   
Rinoa frowned and started crying and pressing her face on his chest.  
"Nurse, can you pass me a clean, dry shirt?" he called for the nurse.  
Rinoa boxed him.   
Finally, it was the day. Squall was waiting at the waiting room with two sweaty hands and a blank brain.  
"Squall Leonhart," the announcer called.  
Squall stood up and walked towards the door and opened it. He walked along a short hallway before arrived at the exam room. He took a deep breath and entered the room.  
"You can start now," the examiner said.  
Squall sat in front of the blank screen. Not only the screen is blank, his head is blank too. Squall was thinking how he could survive this 2 hours computer exam. He didn't study for this exam much. After all, he spend too much time on making the present for Rinoa and the time wasted in the infirmary, resting was enough to make him forget and neglect his studies.  
Anyway, Squall typed whatever he knows. Sometimes he paused and the examiners had to tell him to continue.   
*I'm dead meat.  
After the 2 whole hour passed, he walked out from the room feeling very unhappy and scared. Quistis was waiting for him outside and comforted him when she saw his expression. Quistis has somehow known this would happen.  
"It's alright, Squall, it's just the first part of the test. You still have 2 more parts," she said.  
Squall just locked his mouth. He has no one to blame but himself. He hasn't taken a test less serious than this one. He must get a higher ranking in SeeD. Quistis patted his back and he just walked away with his head down.  
On the way back to his room, he accidentally met Rinoa at the hallway. She waved and smiled happily when she saw him but then her expression changed when she sensed something's wrong. She just followed him to his dorm without saying a word.  
There she attempts to cheer him up.  
"Squall! Look what I've brought you," she said cheerfully.  
Squall ignored her and went into his room.  
"Squall, I've brought you lunch and candy," she told him and went into his room.  
He was lying on his bed with his hands covering his eyes.  
"Squall, get up! You MUST try out my food! I've made candy, my nanny just taught me yesterday," she said and pulled him up.  
"Eat, eat, eat. Try, try, try," Rinoa urged him to eat and hand him the food.  
Squall pushed all of the food onto the floor.  
"Get out! Leave me alone!" Squall shouted.  
Rinoa was stunned for a while.  
"I've come all the way from Galbadia…," she started but didn't finish her lines and went off.  
He solemnly went back to his room and glanced from the window. He saw Rinoa running away wiping her eyes.  
"Damn," he cursed and tumbled on his bed, raking his hair, regretting for what he had done. Will he spend Christmas without Rinoa?  



	7. Beginning of the End

Chapter 7 : Beginning of The End   
After knowing about Squall and Rinoa's problem, Zell and Selphie were worried about them. Therefore, they went to Irvine to confront the matter to him.  
"What shall we do?" Selphie asked.  
"Any bright ideas, Irvine?" Zell asked.  
"What about having a Christmas party? It's Christmas Eve tomorrow," he suggested, but in his mind, there's another 'thing' behind this.  
"Great! We can invite Squall and Rinoa without making them embarrassed," the sole girl said.  
"Not to forget Quistis too," Irvine added.  
"Yeah, and Jessica, Xu, Dannie, Fuujin, Carol…" Zell teased his friend.   
Selphie and Zell entered Squall's dorm. They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw his dirty room. Not to mention Squall himself who hasn't shaved for 3 days?!  
"Squall, um… we came to tell you to go for a Christmas party tomorrow," Zell said and poked his friend beside him with his elbow.  
"R..Right, Rinoa will be coming too," Selphie told him.  
"See ya tomorrow,"  
Squall didn't answer them the whole time. He just put his hand over his eyes to avoid the sun. He shifted to the left and faced the wall.  
*I will apologize to her tomorrow.  
Squall was late for the party, Zell told him to be there at 8pm but he got out of Garden at 9pm. Meanwhile, Zell, Selphie, Irvine and Rinoa were playing card games while waiting for the star of the day. Whoever looses in one round, has to drink a glass of beer. Quistis didn't join them but she was sitting and talking with some friends at the bar. Those guys were quite drunk but they are still conscious. Rinoa was drinking non-stop. Not because of loosing the games but because Squall didn't show up. That was the longest period of time they hadn't seen each other. She walked towards the bartender and ordered another glass of beer. Irvine went to stop her.  
"You have enough, Rinoa," he advised.  
"Irvine, please take her out to the balcony for some fresh air," Quistis suggested.  
"Sure!" he said obediently.  
They sat there, letting the wind sweep pass their faces. Irvine hiccuped and made Rinoa laughed. He took a small bottle of beer from his coat and drank from it. Rinoa snatches it from him.  
Squall parked his car outside the pub. He had his beautifully wrapped present in his hands and straightened his shirt before going inside.  
He looked round but didn't spot his Rinoa. He asked the drunken Zell on the floor for her.  
"Bal…(hiccup) cony," he informed him dreamily.   
She swallow the whole of its content up until it left a few mouthfuls.   
"Why you!" Irvine said and tried to snatch it back from him friend.   
He lost his balance and dragged Rinoa down the floor too.  
"Quistis…..you are so beautiful….." he said dreamily.  
"Hmm….? Squall….?" she responded.  
They nearly kissed when Squall opened the door. He was dumbfounded. He dropped the present with a thud and clenched his fist. He was trying to think that it's just an illusion but he can't. There was fire in his eyes! He picked Irvine up by his collar and threw him, hitting the glass door. The door broke into pieces and Irvine was on his butt. Squall dashed towards him like a hungry lion waiting to be feed. Irvine was shaking his head to clear his mind while Zell and Selphie were also awaken by that loud crashing sound. They shook their head to clear their images. Squall wasted no time and pinned Irvine on the wall. He hit and kicked his friend like hell. Zell and Selphie quickly swayed their way to stop the hungry lion. Irvine's hat flew off and his ponytail loosens. Quistis went to take him to a much safer place, a place far from Squall.  
"Do you know Rinoa is MY girlfriend?!" Squall shouted and cursed some more under his breath.  
Irvine coughed and vomited blood. His whole body was too weak to fight back. He wasn't even sure why he was beaten.  
Squall pulled his hand roughly from his friends' grip and went to launch some more attacks. No one and I repeat, no one has ever seen Squall this angry before! Meanwhile, Rinoa was crawling over to the happening place. She picked up the present Squall dropped and went over him as fast as she could.  
Squall continued beating him, when he was going to make the final punch, Quistis went in front of Irvine to protect him. Squall didn't even think of slowing his attacks. He pushed the elder away and made his move. Suddenly, someone held his blood-covered fist. It was Rinoa. She looked at him with pleading and sorrowful eyes. She didn't let out a word, she just shook her head. That was all Squall need to stop himself, the look from Rinoa. He was stunned, having the biggest emotion breakdown in his life. He couldn't believe even the one he wanted to protect turned against him. His eyes were fixed on his beloved, they didn't blink, just staring at those dark brown eyes. He saw her hurtful eyes and staggered backwards. He can't believe that Rinoa is standing on his side too, protecting him! He shook his head in disappointment and turned away to leave the bar. He crashed the wooden door before storming away from that horrible place.   
Tears finally rolled down Rinoa's pale and pretty face. She was seeing her love going away, leaving her behind. The eyes she saw just now have no trust.  
She covered her mouth with her right hand while clenching on the present inside her coat, crying her heart out.  
Squall ran as fast as he could without knowing where his legs have led him. He finally arrived t the beach. The very beach where he encountered the witch. He hit and hit and hit the ground until his hands were filled with his own blood.  
*You deserve it, you deserved it…..  
Pearls of clear water began to drip from his eyes. The crescent moon shone and they glimmered before absorbing into the sands. That was the first time Squall ever cried since his childhood.   
Zell and Selphie accompanied Rinoa back to her house, trying to comfort her.  
"I'm sure Squall has gone back to Garden by now," Selphie assured her.  
She replied nothing. Just clenching the present with her head down.  
"Yeah, Squall will be ok," the driver comforted too.  
Silence still.  
She walked like a sleepwalker back to her room. She cried immediately after closing the door behind her, thinking of what she had done. She sniffed and opened the fancy paper of her present. To her amazement, it was a magic music box. She winded it and the box opened slowly into a flower like shape, holograms formed on top of it like movies. There she saw the moments she spends with Squall, the happy and sad moments. She has misunderstood him from the start. Squall is not as unromantic as she thought. He isn't as cold as he seems to be. At least the music box showed some magic of their love. She recalled why he got his arms injured, his secretive acts and why he fainted that day. All this comes to conclusion that he has been working on this for her. Her eyes were once pooled with tears again. He was like her, he remembered every moment he spends with her but he reserved them in his memory while Rinoa saved them in her diary. She was going to give him the book to understand her more, to trust her because she trusted him. But now….  
The music stops once the hologram finish playing. Suddenly, a ring popped up, it was a diamond platinum ring (the Griffin ring if you must know, just bit of change, though)!   
"Oh, Squall….." she called, streaming her tears freeing down her cheeks.  
She took out her necklace and inserted the ring into it, clenching it through the night.   
Two days later, she received a phone call. It was from Squall, she would have called him too if he didn't do so, they really need to talk. So she drove to Balamb. Squall was already leaning on the oak tree with his head down. The green grassy area has turned into complete snow, leaving only the tree trunk.  
Rinoa tried to smile at him when he noticed her. She walked towards him and handed him the present. He just kept it in his jacket and waited. He don't know what he was waiting, Rinoa just leaned on the trunk like he did. Finally Squall turned to face her, putting his right arm on the tree and kissed her softly on the lips. Rinoa was shocked at first.   
*Soon, this will all be over.  
"This will be our last….." Squall whispered huskily before heading back to Garden.  
Rinoa's eyes widen at that statement.  
What do you mean?  
She went in front of him to block his way.  
"I…I don't understand," she said with her eyebrows frowning.  
"We can't be together anymore…." He said softly, avoiding her eyes.  
"Why?! I want an explanation!" she demanded.  
"There's no more trust between us," he said shortly.  
"Is it because of the incident that day? You know I didn't do that on purpose!" she louder her voice, her whole body began to shake.  
"I don't know! All I know is that you've hurt my feelings!" he shouted back.  
"It's because you didn't tell me how you feel!! You always keep your feelings to yourself!" she fought back.  
"If we are meant to be together, you would know how I feel even if I didn't tell you!"   
"You're being so unreasonable!" she cried.  
"You're right, I'm not reasonable. I'm not as reasonable as you, who throw yourself to another guy when I'm not there, who got easily flattered when a guy just says some sweet words to you, when…" Squall blustered freely.  
*SMACK!!!  
Rinoa's palm went right onto Squall's face and he bleed.  
"If that's what you think, have it your way," she said coldly, holding back her tears.  
Both of them went away from the scene. One to the left and the other to the right. Rinoa tripped on her way back to her car. She didn't bother to get up. She suddenly burst into tears, felt with heartache and disappointment, clenching the rings and cried her heart out. Squall ran back to his room. He had prepared his speech and prepared for good ending but he didn't think they would end up like this, he sat on his bed leaning against the wall, with his hands covering his tears-flowing eyes.  



	8. Without You

Chapter 8:Without you   
All Squall care of doing how is to study for his SeeD exams. He has to concentrate on it somehow. He can't afford to fail in another test. If saying Rinoa has totally swept out of his mind, that's a lie. Life was like a living hell to him without her, without her support and her always-cheerful smile. He has attempted to open the present she gave him but he was afraid he would regret after doing that. Can't help remembering the eyes he saw at the PUB, can't forget what happened, can't forgive…  
Rinoa was quite the same, she treated the breaking up very coolly, as though it was just like swallowing a pill. Not many people knew how she felt. Her father is one of those who knew what she's thinking and understands her. He knew she needs some time to calm down. He is doing his best as a father and planned something for her to forget about him.   
"Rinoa, how are you today?" Colonel Caraway asked.  
"I'm ok, daddy," she replied with a fake smile.  
He let out a sigh.  
"I'm planning to go overseas to do some business project and it'll take me a year before I come back," he said.  
Rinoa widen her eyes.  
"So, if you would like to free your mind for a while. Why don't you follow me, at least a new environment will make you forget those bad things happened," he continued.  
"I…..I don't know. Give me some time," she replied and wrapped her arms around her legs.  
Her father then stood up and left the room, leaving Rinoa alone in her room once more.   
Zell came into his friend's dorm.  
"Wanna go for training?" he asked.  
Squall took his gunblade and headed to the training center. The training center is now equipped with more powerful monsters. Those lame plant monsters were all exchanged with man-eating dangerous and poisonous monsters. The purpose is to give the students a greater challenge to level up their strength.   
After a few fights, Zell was still thinking how he could persuade Squall to get back with Rinoa. Finally, he spoke.  
"Aren't you getting back with Rinoa?"   
Squall didn't answer him but proceed further into the jungle.   
"Squall, aren't you going to give yourself chance? I can see you are still in love with her," he continued.  
"Concentrate on your fights!" he told him immediately after a plant monster started to attack them.  
Zell then kept quiet and waited for another better time to talk. He turned to Squall after defeating the plant monster.  
"Squall listen. I don't want you to regret for doing this, just go to her and apologize! That's all!" he louder his voice.  
"It's not my fault, why must I apologize?!" Squall answered back.  
His best friend paused for a while to study his expression. He didn't want to tell him at first but then he sighed.  
"I've lost my chance. My only hope is on you. I wish you and Rinoa happiness," he said.  
At first Squall did not know what the hell he was talking about.  
*Lost your chance??  
"I failed," Zell told him shortly and looked on the ground.  
*He what? I thought that girl is interested in him.  
"Just cherish Rinoa before she leave you forever," he continued, not giving his friend a chance to ask him another question.  
Zell did not want to tell him why the girl rejected him. It will make him more depressed.   
*Why him? Why must it be him?  
Squall patted on Zell's back and ran back to his dorm. On the way, he thought back Zell's word.  
*Cherish her………..  
The phrase seemed so familiar. It was as if someone has warned him that before. The Water Witch's image suddenly popped up in his mind. He stopped and analyzed their words again. His heart leaped a beat, he was thinking about Rinoa now, her lovely face and cheerful smiles. He quickly did a mental shake to forget about it. In his room he opened his desk. He took out the present and studied it for a long period. Something tells him he has to do it. And so the he opened it.   
Squall's hand flipped to the first page nervously. It was dated the first day she met him in the Garden's Ballroom.  
  
[Today I felt very happy because I danced with really cute guy in Garden. It was there to meet Cid, he is a good person but I think the guy who danced with me is a good person too. Though his outlook is cold but I think he is warm-hearted. He has dark bronze coloured hair, mysterious eyes, nice features I couldn't describe more…..ah, he also has a scar slashed diagonally from his forehead, wondered what happened to him…………..]  
Squall giggled a little when Rinoa described him. The rest of the paragraph was on Seifer and he didn't bother to read on. He flipped another few more pages and stopped at a page where she marked a big star there.  
  
[I felt so good today! Garden has finally send help to Forest Owls. And that cute guy came too. Too bad Seifer didn't come. Missed him so much……………]  
Squall skipped the following part, which was all on Seifer and their fights. He turned to a few more pages until a page where she wrote the titles in capital letters.   
  
[I don't know why I have this special kind of feeling. This feeling that I cannot describe. After I knew Squall I felt like my feelings for Seifer is drifting apart. Argh! HELP ME! WHAT AM I THINKING…….]  
Squall knew at that time she is thinking a lot about him. Maybe she is starting to like him. He slammed the cover of the diary and let out a sigh. He threw the diary into his drawer and buried his face in his hands.   
*Rinoa………..   
The SeeD cadets were waiting at Headmaster Cid's place.   
"Well my student, here is the 2nd test. Your mission is to capture the Golden Chocobo King in the main forest on the map given to you," he informed.  
Squall and the others studied the map.  
"There will be only 3 Golden Chocobo Kings there and the group which capture the Chocobo alive and bring it back to Garden will pass this test, so good luck with your mission," Cid commanded.  
"Yes, sir!"   
Squall, Selphie, Zell and Irvine formed a group. Quistis went over and talked to them.  
"Though this mission is not as dangerous as it seems, you mustn't take it too easy. There are a lot of random fights with the creatures there, some of them are quite powerful. A little tips here….." she said and whispered something to them.  
All of them smile at her information. They can easily find a Golden Chocobo King at the end of the forest, which led to a cliff but that is the easiest place to search for it, and it must be defeated before it ran away.  
They thanked her before leaving. She went to have little talk with Irvine before they go. Squall and Zell couldn't hear what they were talking about but the mighty ears of Selphie could hear them clearly. Quistis was advising Irvine to take this chance to talk to Squall.   
Finally they arrived at the place after boarding the ship for an hour. They quickly ran towards the end of the forest where Quistis said the Golden Chocobo King would be. They heard a little moving sound of the bushes.  
"There it is!!" Selphie screamed.  
"Softer your voice, Selphie. You are scaring it away!" Zell whispered.  
"Come on, let's finish this fast," Squall said excitedly.  
All of them went to the Chocobo's hiding place. The Chocobo is flying away!  
"Quick, Irvine! Shoot it!" Zell yelled.  
"No! Cid wants it alive!" Squall objected.  
Irvine thought for about half a second and took out a long rope. He swung it to the Chocobo's neck and hoops it. He tried to pull it back to the ground but it was too heavy for a person to handle it so the rest came to help. It struggled and attacked them with its sharp claws and Irvine was its main victim.  
"Hold this for a sec!" Squall told Zell.  
"What you gonna do?" he asked.  
"Ride it,"  
"The cliff is more than 1000 feet high from the ravine! You'll be dead if you fell of!" Selphie said.  
Squall ignored her and jumped towards the big bird. He hanged on tightly on its neck before slinging himself up to climb on to its back. It struggled for a few moments and calm down after that. Squall stroked its feather and patted it. Soon the bird landed on the ground. He took Irvine's rope to harness it in case it attempts to fly away. However, the bird was easily tamed by Squall, he talked to it and it looks like it's obeying his orders. Selphie assisted Irvine underneath a tree and heal him.  
"Uh-oh, I don't have enough potions, Zell, help me find them," she excused herself dragging Zell with her.  
Irvine was left under Squall's guardian. He wanted to apologize but he just couldn't open his mouth, scared he would make matter worse.  
"How's your wounds?" Squall asked first.  
"Ah……I think I'm fine," he answered.  
After long pause, Irvine finally builds up his guts.  
"I'm sorry about that day…….." he said softly.  
Squall just locked his mouth.  
"I'm the one who should be blame, not Rinoa. Why don't you give her a chance?" he continued.  
"Enough," Squall said solemnly.  
"I'm reluctant to tell you this but…….Rinoa is leaving Galbadia," Irvine told him.  
Squall fixed his eyes on him.  
"I'm telling you the truth, don't you dare look at me like that!" he raised his voice.  
"She's is leaving today, 12.00pm, that's 2 hours from now," he informed and cool down his voice.  
"Where is she leaving?" he asked coolly but his heart was beating very fast, looking elsewhere but him.  
"I don't know. You should go ask her yourself, that is if you still care about her, there's still time, Squall," his friend said with concern.  
Selphie and Zell came out from the bushes.  
"Yeah, Squall. Go to her," the blond said.  
Squall turned his back to them, looking at the horizon. Then he looked at his watch and back to the horizon. Quickly, he ran to the Chocobo and rode it. It lifted off and flew towards the horizon.  
"Good luck, Squall!!!!!" Selphie shouted.  
"Hahahahaha!" the rest laughed (why?).  
"Mission accomplished, let's go home!" the sole girl jumped up with joy.  
"How?" the injured one asked.  
All of them sweat-dropped.  



	9. For You, my Rinoa

Chapter 9 : For you, My Rinoa   
"Attention customers, our flight to XXX, is going to take off in 10 minutes….."  
Squall urged the Chocobo to fly faster. It obeyed and soon they arrived at the Galbadia International Airport (I made it up ok, it's my fic!), at 12.05pm. Fear is what he felt now, fear of loosing her. Or maybe he just wanna see her for the last time. Ah, Squall's mind is unpredictable.  
*Rinoa, wait………..  
The girl in a white dress and a light blue hat took a last glance at the elevator before walking to the plane.  
"Rinoa, the plane is not going to wait for us," her father said.  
She frowned solemnly at him.  
She chose the seat next to the window to see if someone appears suddenly. Meanwhile, the person who she's hoping for was searching for her, he even went to the hangar, to see if she's there. Finally he has no choice but to further his search at the airport gate. It was already 12.45pm.  
The plane left the ground, Rinoa was still fixing her eyes on it though. Suddenly a young man with bronze coloured hair appeared at the bottom. She blinked several times to ensured herself.  
"RINOA………..!!!!!" the guy shouted.  
Two guards went and took him away, the girl shook her head in dismay and scolding herself for regretting her decision, now there's no way she could get out so finally she sat back properly at her place and lowered her hat to cover her face.  
"Sayounara…….,Squall……." She whispered and tears rolled uncontrollably down her cheeks.   
"RINOAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Squall shouted as loud as he could.  
He jerked up and sat there, sweating and gasping very hard.  
*It was a dream?! Thank God it was a dream!! A huge nightmare!!  
Wasting no time, he went to look for Rinoa. No, after thinking about it, he could never live without her, after all they have gone through. He loved her too much! How can he imagine her leaving him. He could possibly end his life! He then remembered the last day of Rinoa's diary, the day when the incident happened at the pub, there was just one word written.  
  
[SAYOUNARA]  
  
All this started to make sense, his dream, Zell's advice, the diary… all this happened just to tell him to find her. Only now, he knew how important Rinoa is, in his life. He encountered Quistis on his way to the car park.  
"Squall, congratulations! The Golden Chocobo is really cute," she congratulated him.  
"No, this can't be true," he mumbled to himself, pressing his head, pushing his hair backwards.  
"Di…did I go anywhere after the test?" he asked her for assurance.  
"What are you talking about? Zell, Selphie and Irvine came back with you riding the cute little thing. Are you alright?" she asked with concern.  
"I'm ok, thanks," he said and went away.  
"Squall, where are you going? It's raining out there!" his instructor shouted as he disappears to the car park.   
  
He drove with fast speed to Rinoa's place. There, he saw her and her father at the doorstep, loading a couple of luggage into the limo. Rinoa was wearing the very dress he saw in his dreams. The car shrieks as he pulled it into a halt in front of the limo, blocking it's way. Squall got out from the car and went straight to Rinoa.  
"Rinoa," he called softly, breathing hard to be exact.  
She flung her head backwards immediately after hearing that familiar voice. She didn't speak nor Squall did. He just pulled her away to another place for a private talk. He pulled her to the beach, the place where he met the Water Witch.   
[Savage Garden's Universe began to play at the background,(I'm making this sounds like a drama, hahaha!)]   
It was raining quite heavily, but no thunderstorms, just splashing droplets of water with a faint light of the Sun shining behind the clouds. Soon, they are all soak. Squall then released her hand and walked a little forward to the shore, facing his back to her. His heart was beating very fast again. Rinoa had to hold tightly on her hat to prevent it to fly off by the strong breeze.  
"I…I'm sorry," he said softly (he finally managed to speak!!).  
"What!?" Rinoa couldn't hear him clearly due to the rain so she walked a little closer to him.  
"I said I'm sorry," he said a bit louder this time.  
Rinoa can hardly hear him but she still heard him, a little.  
"Again?"  
"I'm sorry," he said while turning back to face her.  
"I still couldn't hear you~" she said playfully, smiling now.  
They are now just a few inches from each other.  
"I love you, Rinoa," Squall said in his ever so husky voice, smiling at her, a very true smile from the heart.  
"I love you too, Squall!" she replied, hanging her arms around his neck once more, feeling the warmth of his body in the rain, not bothering her hat to fly away.  
"I don't want you to leave me, please don't go," he asked in a begging voice.  
"I'm not going anywhere, I'm sorry too," she apologized.  
Both of them giggled and hugged each other tightly, never let go. Squall pushed Rinoa away for a while and looked into her eyes, shifting her hair aside. Having a better view of those eyes, which were sparkling from her tears. He kissed her, he kissed her again and again as if he could never have enough, and he never would, not in another lifetime. He had felt the pain of not having her around, having the fear that she will leave him and now he will not make the same mistake again, ever.  
"Squall….." Rinoa called his name, it's hard to admit but he feels good having her calling his name once more.   
Rinoa never knew Squall was so passionate before! It made her a little scared but she liked it. Blushing is normal but her cheeks are as red as tomatoes now!  
"You remember this?" she asked him, showing him the ring on her necklace.  
Squall was trying really hard to remember but he couldn't. He would remember the ring if he gave her one. Just when he was going to shake his head, the Water Witch arose from the sea, facing Squall. She smiled and nodded.  
*So this is what so special about the box! Thank you so much.  
*You are most welcome.  
Squall was stunned for a while because they were telepathic. She was reading his mind! And no doubt, the rain was also a gift from her too, to make the scene more romantic. He smiled back at her and she disappeared again into the deep blue sea.  
"Squall, you here?" Rinoa asked strangely, looking at his sudden smile.  
He suddenly grabbed both her hands and said,  
"Marry me,"  
It was a shock, she froze but later, the smile of her beloved melted her.  
"Oh, Squall!!" Rinoa cried happily freeing her tears and hugged him again.  
"I love you Rinoa. I'll give you my soul, my love, my life, just [For You, My Rinoa]…….I promise," he whispered in her ears.  
Rinoa was crying harder, so touched with his words.  
*Damn you Squall, where did you learn to say that?!  
"You don't like me saying those?" he asked.  
They glanced at each other for a few moments.  
"Di…did you just read my mind?" she asked.  
"I…I think so," he answered in her tone.  
"Wow~ that's weird,"   
"Now, I can understand you and you can understand me," he told her, smiling.  
They started to kiss again, under the evening sunlight.   
[End of Savage Garden's Universe]  



	10. The Wedding

Author's Note : I'm such a baka! I accidentally put the other fic's chapter 8 to this one's chapter 10.  
what am I doing? Heh, now here's the ending, enjoy!! And Thanks for the feedbacks, I'm truly very happy for my first fic ^_^  
  
Epilogue : The Wedding   
(Scene immediately switches to Rinoa's mansion)  
  
Squall was dressed in an elegant black tuxedo and had his hair sleek backwards (huh?). He was holding a bunch of flowers in his hands. Selphie went to him with teary eyes and started crying on him.   
"Selphie! You are dirtying his tux! Aren't you suppose to get Rinoa here?" Zell, the best man, said.  
"Opps!" and she ran into the house.  
"Squall…" Zell started.  
"You are such a lucky man!" he blurted and cried on him, following Selphie's suit.  
Many relatives and friends were watching them and frowned. Squall tapped his friend on the back and forced an apologizing smile at them.  
His friend then had his feeling controlled and blew his nose on his new tux. Irvine came to peel out Zell from Squall and shook hand with him.  
"Aw…I guess I have to 'donate' Rinoa to you since I have so many more in line," he said while looking at the sky.  
Squall just smiled and gave him a friendly punch. Later, the 3 of them posed for a group photo. And then, Quistis came. She brought a sad and worried face with her, her head down all the time and this worried them. Irvine tried to ask her about it but she just wouldn't tell. She couldn't face Squall and was trying to tell him something.  
"There's something I want to tell you guys and especially you, Squall," she told them seriously.  
"What is it, instructor Trepe?" Squall asked, sounding as serious as she is.  
She sighed.  
"I guess I'll announce it after the ceremony," she said quickly and went away.  
"Do you think it has something to do with our SeeD ranking exam?" the blond asked.  
"I hope not, she doesn't seems to be happy with it," Irvine replied.  
"Oh, God,"   
Their thoughts were suddenly disturbed by a fire-cracking voice.  
"And now I present our bride, ta-da!!!"   
Rinoa came down from a few steps from the door and walked shyly to Squall. Meanwhile her husband-to-be was shocked by her makeover. She was dressed in a long simple sleeveless white gown, which was trailing several feet behind her. Her hair was piled up and was decorated with fresh flowers the same as the ones in her hands. Her father escorted her to Squall, he took her hand and smiled at her. The both of them smiled shyly as the others teased them. Happily, they went into the church.  
After the ceremony (I omitted the ceremony part because it's boring), they had a large party to celebrate their unity. Quistis took the microphone from the host AKA Moomba and spoke.  
"You are not telling me she's announcing our failure in front of thousands of people are you?!" Zell said nervously.  
"Shh!" Squall clenched Rinoa's hand tightly and she comforted him.   
"People, we are gathered here to witness the wedding of Squall and Rinoa but I have another important announcement to make," she paused and look at her students before reading the results in her hand.  
"Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmett and Irvine Kinneas (remember he is a transfer student like Selphie) have passed their SeeD exam and received an excellent award for their degree, congratulations," she paused before proceeding.  
The people cheered and clapped. Zell, Selphie and Irvine were doing their ending moves while congratulating each other. Poor Squall was just sitting there, numbed. The others tried to comfort him but it doesn't seem to work. Rinoa hugged him and told him she'll always stand by him.  
"And Squall Leonhart,"  
"Had passed and won the award for the best student of the Balamb Garden!!!!" she announces and clapped.  
(What happened actually is that Squall has passed the computer test. Term to pass is to type nothing because it's a stupid test. The third test is an overall test, a test for performance throughout his years in Garden)   
"Yes!" Squall shouted and jumped up.  
He hugged Rinoa tightly and laughed so genuinely ^_^. Rinoa was happy for him too. She laughed and the others joined in, the whole party was cheering and clapping. He has nothing more to say except for……..  
**********  
A little note from the author:  
Then epilogue wasn't what I expected to be but anyway, it's the end ^_^ and I'm really happy to finish it. Thanks to those who read and enjoyed this story. I'm quite satisfied with it despite the grammar errors. I promise to work harder in future and bring up better FFVIII stories. Saisho, hontoni arigatou gozaimasu!  
*sniff, I feel like Zell at the end too ^_^. I've spend quite sometime composing the fic and I don't feel boring even reading it times. I'm not praising myself but I really liked this fic ^_^.  
*May the Suzaku no hikari shines with you wherever you go!  



End file.
